Tramatic Events
by tiva forever2009-2010
Summary: this is set after the season fianle of RB. this is what i thinks happens after Sam's held hostage by Jamie.
1. Chapter 1

**AN: This came to me after the season finale of Rookie Blue but I've been so busy that I had forgotten about till I was reading a RB story. I couldn't fit it in to my other RB story, 'After Effects' simply b/c it just would mess up the flow of the chapters and I didn't want that so here's a new one…hope you like it…**

**Chapter 1: Dealing**

Andy's pov:

When Sam had asked me if he wanted to try to the normal thing I think my heart skipped a beat so I got in his truck and we headed for his apartment. I looked over at him and saw his injuries and it made me feel even guiltier but we were both in the wrong. I just know that when I saw him coming out of the house and walking on his own it took every restraint that I had to not go dashing over to him and holding on to him for dear life and then when he came over to me we didn't say anything but we had a whole conversation with our eyes. And I knew what he was trying to tell me but there was something else in his eyes that I also noticed and it was the look of relief and thank god you're alive. Evidently he must've told Sam something to make him think that something happened to me to get him to break. Now as we arrive at his place I can't help but think that he's going to need me, need my help to get through this. He's been there for me so why wouldn't I do the same?

….

They go into the apartment and he sets his keys down on the table and picks up his phone and notices the missed call and voicemail from Andy. While he listens to it he just feels guiltier that he left a second sooner and not stayed because he did then maybe this whole mess wouldn't have happened. "Andy, come over here…"

She walked over to the couch and sat down with a worried look on her face, "Something wrong?"

He took her hands into his and looked straight into her eyes, "I'm sorry…sorry for everything that's happened…" before he could say anything else her hand was over his mouth, "No Sam…please don't be sorry…yeah we shouldn't have done that but we did and yeah I probably got made when he started asking me questions but what is done is done. Baby we can't go back and change it but what we can do is move forward."

He looked like he was about to break down so she embraced him and they held each other like that for a few minutes then his stomach started to growl and she piped up, "Well someone's hungry…" He laughed as they got up, "Want to order some Chinese?"

"Sure that'd be great and tomorrow we can go to the store and pick up a few things since you haven't been here."

"Yeah sounds fun…"

The rest of the evening they spent eating dinner and watching some movies and TV shows. One show they were watching had her all googly eyed while Sam just rolled his eyes. She saw this and let out a small laugh, "Awww…is someone jealous?"

"Well yes…Really…you really think he's handsome?"

"Yes I do…"

"Isn't he a bit pale? I mean don't you like someone with more color?"

"Oh ha-ha…very funny…now who's crazy…I mean comparing yourself to Mick who's a vampire who I might add is very sexy and hardcore; I just wish they didn't cancel this series…they could've gone places now that he had confessed his love for her…"

"Andy it's a show…"

"I know that dear but I like to get into the characters…it's like I can escape into their world and not think about what's going on in my life… you know?"

"Yeah I know what you mean…lets go to bed…it's getting pretty late and I'm pretty sure you're tired."

She nodded as she yawned; they turned off the TV now that the show's was over and headed to bed.

"_What did you with Candice?" Sam hissed at Jamie._

"_Oh don't you mean Andy McNally—officer of the 15__th__ division?"_

_Jamie's smirk made Sam want to bust out the chair and kill him because if he had hurt her then he was going to pay there was just no way around it; "Jamie…what did you do?" he growled through gritted teeth._

"_Oh nothing yet but if you don't tell me what you know well then you'll just have to see for yourself." Sam had a confused look on his face for a second then he saw Andy being thrown at his feet with her hands and feet bound. This just made his blood boil as he saw she had a hand print on her neck indicating that he made her pass out in order to get her here._

"_Are you alright?"_

"_Yeah I'm Sam but what about you?"_

"_I'm fine…don't worry about me; we'll get out of this one way or another I promise we will get out of this…"_

"_Alright that's enough talk…" Jamie pulled her back against the wall across from Sam so that they were facing each other. At first she tried to fight him but that only got her punched from Jamie. "Noooo…stop…" Sam shouted as he struggled in his chair._

"_You want me to stop then you tell me what really happened to my family!"_

"_I told you I can not tell you what I don't know!"_

"_Fine…have it your way" Jamie said sinisterly as he took out a knife and stabbed her and she screamed in agony. That's when Sam lost it; he leaned over in the chair far enough so it would fall then he worked his way out of it and as soon as he was free he lunged at Jamie effectively knocking him away from her. There was a wrestle with the knife and Sam got the upper hand as it went into Jamie's heart killing him instantly. Andy who was coughing as she was breathing watched the whole thing praying that she would make it and that Sam would make it then she felt his warm hands on her pulling her into his lap. She looked up at him and smiled and he smiled back, "I love you Sam just know that I will always love you."_

"_Baby please don't talk like that…you're going to be fine…we're going to make it" he said with tears in his eyes that were now rolling down his checks._

"_Sam…I just wish that we had more time, more time to get know each other better, to have a little McSwarek or two running around, to be a family and everything else that you could give me."_

"_Andy, Andy please stay with me…I need you…I…I can't live without you…you're my life"_

_She patted his check and ran her hand through his hair, "I love you, I love you, I lo…" her voice faded as she closed her eyes and her hand fell away from his head to the floor. He shook his head, "No, no, no…Andy! Andy come back please! Oh god I love you!"_

"ANDY!" he shouted as he woke up covered in sweat; a panic stricken look on his face as he turned his head to the side to see Andy his beautiful alive Andy sitting up beside him with a very concerned look on her face. Her hand gently rubbed his shoulder as he leaned into it, "Sam…what happened?"

"I had a nightmare"

"Do you want to talk about it? It'll help you"

"Jamie found out about you being a cop…he…he dragged you into the room with your hands and feet bound…he told me to tell him what really happened or else…I told him that I can't tell him what I don't know. He then took out a knife and stabbed you…you screamed out in a way that I never ever want to hear from you in real life…I got angry and busted out of the chair; we fought and I ended up killing him then I went over to you and held you in my arms. You started talking about how you wished that we had more time to get to know each other and have a family and a little McSwarek or two running around. You kept telling me that you loved me and you ran your hand through my hair then you died. I cried for you to come back but you didn't…the stab wound was too deep and then I woke up screaming."

Tears were now flowing freely from both of them—Sam from when he telling her about it and Andy from listening. She pulled him into a tight embrace, "Oh Sam…that's horrible…I am so sorry baby…come on lets go get you cleaned up."

"Okay" he said as they got out of bed and made their way to the bathroom. She flipped on the light and turned on the shower. She started to go but he grabbed her hand and looked at her. He didn't have to say anything, his eyes said everything and she just nodded as she closed the door. He had taken off his brace so he wouldn't get it wet. She was careful with his wrist as they maneuvered in the shower so that he was under the spray. She gently washed his hair and he leaned into her touch—it was like he was memorizing her touch—they didn't say anything as she turned him around. He then put his arms around her and pulled her close and they just stood like that for a few minutes until his wrist started aching. "You should take some meds when we get out. I don't want your pain to get ahead of you alright?"

"Yeah alright"

She knew that he was vulnerable and at some point he was going to have a breakdown but she knew that he was trying to stay strong. She also knew that this faced wasn't going to last but when that happened she would be right here, right here when he needed her because he was always there when she needed him. He was there when it mattered so why wouldn't she do the same? It just made sense that she would be there for him, she would fight for him and do all the things that he would do for her. She loved him so very much that it hurt her heart to know that he was having nightmares about her dying. She knew that all he wanted to was to be close to her in every possible way and she was going to give it to him. After they had finished up with the shower they toweled each other off and then he kissed her very softly but very passionately. They slowly made their way back to the bed and that night they made love. It felt like the first time when they got together in his undercover place. He was memorizing every inch of her, wanting to know every place, wanting to feel, needing everything and she willing gave it to him. Afterwards he laid his head down on her chest to listen to the sound of her heartbeat and he smiled. She smiled as she ran her fingers through his thick gorgeous black hair that was oh so soft and she started humming, "Everything I do, I do it for you" by Bryan Adams. Eventually he fell asleep with his arms wrapped around her and her arms around him expect this time it was her that was protecting him from his nightmares and she felt like she could take on the world if she had to in order for him to be alright.

**AN: Okay this is the end of the 1****st**** chapter and I really hope that you guys like it…please review…**


	2. Chapter 2

**AN: thanks for all the reviews! Next summer can't come fast enough! I'm having MAJOR RB withdrawals! Sorry I haven't updated in a while—real life has been a bit busy.**

**Chapter 2: Breaking down**

Over the past week this kept happening—Sam would have horrible nightmares, wake up screaming covered in sweat so they would take a shower then make love but Andy knew that he was wearing thin and that his breakdown would come soon even though she kept reassuring him that she was alive and not going anywhere. She also kept a watchful eye on him because she was so worried about him so finally she decided to talk to him and give him a suggestion:

"Sam, babe…have you thought about going to see a trauma therapist?"

"What? Me…seeing somebody…no way…N-O, not gonna happen…"

"Sam…I'm very worried about you…you've been having nightmares and they are not getting any better but only worse! I love you! And I do not want anything to happen to you"

"Okay I'll think about"

"That's all I'm asking…" then she dropped it and began making dinner. They ate in a comfortable silence while watching a movie but Andy really couldn't concentrate on it because Sam had barely touched his food and this worried her, a whole lot more, "Babe, would you like me to fix something else?"

"No I'm fine…Really Andy this good I'm just not that hungry…"

"Okay"

She put away the dishes and put away the extra food for later while he got ready for bed then she got ready also but she couldn't shake this nagging feeling inside her gut that something was going to happen. She climbed into bed and he instantly wrapped his arms around her waist and laid his head over her heart so he could listen to it beat and soon enough they were both asleep.

Sometime in the night things had changed and she could feel it. She reached over to see if he was there but she felt nothing but cold sheets. Her eyes flew open and she quickly turned on the light but blinked a couple of times to get her eyes adjusted to the light. She scanned the room but he wasn't in there so she got out of bed and went in search for him. Bathroom-no, hallway-no, living room-no, kitchen-yes. Then she saw him lying on the floor in blood. "SAM! What happened?" she yelled as she ran over to him to see where he was stabbed.

"Jamie stabbed me…I'm just glad you're alive; he said that you were dead."

She realized that he had been having another nightmare but this time he'd done something in his sleep and didn't even remember doing it, "Oh honey…you were having a nightmare…"

"So that means that I did this to myself?"

"Yes…now just hold on, I'll call for help" she grabbed her cell phone off the counter and dialed 911 then she called Traci even though she knew that she'd wake her up but she didn't care; she needed her best friend here.

"Andy what are you—"TRACI get over here NOW!"

"What happened?"

"Sam—he had another nightmare but this time he thought Jamie had stabbed him…"

"Oh god…is he alright?"

"He's still alive if that's what you're asking…and no he's not alright; oh god there's so much blood…hurry please"

"Don't worry Andy I'm on my way…did you call 911?"

"Yes they were the first call I made…"

"Okay just hang on; I'll be there in a few minutes…"

She hung up the phone and continued to apply pressure to his wound that just underneath his rib cage; she had just hoped that he didn't hit anything like his lung. He then started coughing, 'Damn, I jinxed myself…' she thought.

"An..dy…you…you have to promise me something…' more coughing, 'promise me that you'll move on; live your life but I'll always love you…"

"Oh hell no—do not even think about leaving me!"

She shook her head and decided to go find something to save his life, she was not going to loose him, not when they were just getting started. Thankfully she had some straws that she had bought some time ago for some reason but she was glad she had them. She took a couple, grabbed a small paring knife and some duct tape. "Okay Sam…this is going to hurt so bite down on this rag."

He nodded as she put the rag in his mouth and she began to cut. He bit down on it so hard and groaned in pain that he thought he would pass out from the pain and then he felt relief and took a deep breath. He opened his eyes and she was putting the tape around it to secure it in place until the paramedics got there. She looked over at him, smiled and took the cloth out of his mouth which had clear teeth marks. "Feel any better?"

"Yes thanks"

"Good because if you ever talk like that again I am going to personally kick your ass."

He smiled widely so as not laugh but he wanted to even though he knew he'd be in pain so that's why he just smiled. Traci came bursting through the door with the look of fear and confusion on her face, "Why are you guys still here? I thought they would've come by now."

"Us too…oh wait look here they come…well it's about damn time! What took you so long?"

"Sorry ma'am there was an accident that happened right in front of us but thankfully no serious injuries."

"Well alright just hurry up…his lung was about to collapse if I hadn't done something and I'm not having this man; the man that I love die on me, no way…N-O…"

"Yes so sorry…come let's get you to the hospital…good job on the patch work"

"Yeah that's my woman" Sam said weakly but strong enough for the guys to get the hint that he was her boyfriend.

A few hours later and couple of cups of coffee later Sam was finally getting out of recovery and heading to his room. He was still sleepy but was awake enough to see that Andy and Traci were waiting in his room and they both smiled when he came in.

"Hey baby, you're awake…feeling any better?" Andy asked with concern laced in her voice.

He took her hand and kissed the back of it and smiled, "Yeah I'm better now that you're here…I can't believe that I did something like that in my sleep; I've never done something like that"

She rubbed his shoulder, "It's okay Sam…they said that sometimes when the nightmares feel like they're real then sometimes people do things in their sleep and they don't even know that they're doing it. But with therapy and support of all of us at the 15th you will be back to your usual sarcastic self in no time."

"Yeah I agree…Sam you don't know how scared Andy was…ow, what was that for?"

"You weren't supposed to say anything Trace now he'll be worried about me instead of trying to get himself better."

"He is in the room and can hear you guys talking about him"

This got everyone to laugh until Sam's face went into pain. Traci told him to get better and goodnight because she was tired; after all it was the middle of the night when this happened and she told Jerry to watch Leo. Andy settled in for the night but Sam scooted over in the bed and motioned for her to get in which she did. The wrapped their arms around each other and he leaned down and gave her a sweet gentle kiss, "I love you Andy…I always have and always will…my Andy"

She flashed her megawatt smile, "I love you Sam…I don't know why I tried denying my feelings for you, I'm sorry"

"Don't be sorry baby…you've been hurt and had your heart broken more than you deserved; it was perfectly natural when those feelings came up to try and push them down but know this—I will never ever leave you or do anything to break your heart—this I promise."

She was down right speechless, her mind a blank and she just stared at him with wide eyes and a smile so she just kissed him then laid her head on his shoulder and they both went to sleep.

**AN: okay I thought this would be a good stop to end it here, omg I miss RB so much but thank god for YouTube…please review **


	3. Chapter 3

**AN: thanks to all my readers-sorry i've been away so long-had writer's block then life happened but i'm back now...oh on youtube someone who lives in Canada where they flim posted pics of the new season and i'm very excited to report that Sam no longer has bruises on his face and the little cast for his wrist is gone :) and they're both back on patrol looks like they're still partnered together and i think Best decided to give them a chance to see if they keep their romance out of the office b.c. they are a great team and work well together :) oh some of those pics of those two are so cute just adorable you have to see it :):) SUMMER CAN NOT COME FAST ENOUGH! okay enough with my little spill and on with the story:**

**Chapter 3: Support him through the tough times**

A few weeks had past since he'd been discharged from the hospital and the phyiscal part was healing just fine; it was just the emiontal part of him that needed work so Frank ordered him to see a trauma therapist and he agreed for once. Andy knew this road was going to be a long and possibly very painful one but she'd stand by her man no matter what-in her mind he was there for her when it mattered so why wouldn't she do the same.

"Honey are you nervous?" Andy inquired while she held his hand on the couch waiting for the doctor to get done with another one.

He looked at her and finally admitted the truth, "Hell yes I'm scared...I've never had to go to a therapist but after what happened I do not want to take a chance..."

"Okay...hey it's okay...look at me, now breath-there...feel better?"

"I'd feel better if I didn't have to do this but oh well..."

"Hey I'll be right here waiting for you when you get through...I am not going anywhere, I promise" She told him as the doctor told him to come in.

He went in and shut the door and sat down.

"So...what would like to talk about?"

"How about going home?"

"Please Sam do not make this anymore difficult than you have to."

"Okay...I'm sorry"

"No please don't be sorry...I know this is hard for you but I've met guys like you. At first they're like you and don't say anything but then they do open up. Trust me when I say that nothing you say will ever leave this office-remember that little thing called doctor-patient confidenately?"

He chuckled a little and nodded, "So what do you want to know doc"

"Well how about we first start with your kidnapping and torture?"

He flinched and tensed up, "Uhh alright"

"What was it that terrified you the most-was it the possiblity of drowning or did he threaten you personally?"

Sam shifted in chair then got up and started pacing, "Yeah he did try to drown me but that wasn't it-he started talking about his family and his little girl...and I thought I may never get the chance to have a little girl with Andy-I may never see her again and tell her how much I love her then he never said what he did to her-did he just let her go or did he kill her? those two questions just kept running through my mind."

"Andy-that's your fellow coworker and girlfriend?"

"Yes"

"Are you guys still paried together?"

"Yes for the most part-Frank, that's my Sargent, said that we made a great team, he'd never seen anyone who knew their partners moves better and who backs each other up."

"Well that's good but how do put aside you guys's feelings?"

"We both said lets keep professional when we're at work but then when we get off shift we go back to being the other partners. If we don't agree on something that we did in the field then we'll stay at the station and talk about it. We also both said that we would never go to bed mad or angry or hurt at each other."

"That's good...when did the nightmares start?"

Sam looked down, "I guess a couple of weeks after it happened ...the first one was so vivid that when I woke up I couldn't breath. Andy had to calm me down."

"What did she do?"

"She woke me up and told me that she was there...I had to take a shower because the sheets were soaked with sweat. All I wanted was to feel her against me and she understood. It felt like the first time when we made love-slow, sweet, perfect and passionate. But ever since then it's been like that..."

"How does she feel about this?"

"She doesn't mind...I was there for her when she needed me so she's going to be there for me when I need her...I know she feels like I'm on my last legs and she's right after what happened...it kind of became this routine and I know it's wearing her down but she'll keep doing it for me-"

"But?"

"I'm afraid she'll leave me." He said with his head down not wanting to speak very loudly. She understood why he said this quietly because with a man like him it was hard for him to express his feelings.

"You know it's okay to be afraid...I know you feel like you have to be this badass tough guy cop but when you're not on the job you don't have to be that way all the time."

"Yeah...I-I know but it's hard...I feel like if I don't be that way then something's gonna happen to Andy and I-I can't loose her...she means to much to me...I love her so very much that it hurts sometimes when I think about it, I try not to but in this line of work you can't help it when those kinds of situations arises. When Jamie was holding me I kept thinking that I'd never get to see her again, I'd never get to hold her, never make love to her, the smell of her hair, skin, the way she tastes, the way her body fits with mine...it-it really shook me to the core."

"That's understandable and that's perfectly natural to feel that way about someone you love. Is this love new for you?"

"Yes...I've never felt this strongly about anyone or anything that just the thought of loosing her makes my chest constrict and I feel like I can't breathe."

"This is a good thing...it's means you're growing up...not that you haven't grown up but matured is the word...you start thinking about the future and things that you thought you'd never think about-right?"

"Yeah you're right...different thoughts come into my head and it surprises me."

"Like what?"

"Getting married, having children, a family, growing old with her, even thought of baby names which is really weird..."

"I'm sure it is to you but this is normal"

"Did you just say normal?"

"Yes...why?"

"Because after this whole thing happened, I asked her if she wants to get a shot at being normal together and she smiled her megawatt smile...I just find that funny that you said that..."

"Well I'm glad you can get some humor out of this...this is a great start...oh did you find your normal?"

"For us...yes we did, we may not do things the right way, we may do it backwards but that's normal for us...so yes we've found our normal..."

"Okay this's great...I'm happy for you two...okay I'm afraid this is the end of our session...how about you come to 3 more visits then we'll discuss your realse?"

"Great...don't tell anyone this but I actually feel better...Andy was right, I should've gone here in the first place."

"Doctor-patient confeditatly...see you next week"

"Bye doc and thanks again"

"Welcome and tell your Andy how you feel...you might be surprised by her answer"

He nodded and went out to meet Andy who was sitting on the couch looking through a magazine. She looked so beautiful just sitting there it was making his jeans very very tight. She looked up and smiled and came over, "Feel any better?"

"Much better...thank you" He put his arms around her, pulled her flush against his body and gave her a mind blowing passionate kiss She could feel that his pants were very tight.

"WOW...What was that for?"

"Just wanted to let you know how I felt about you..."

"Okay...well umm lets get you home before you explode out of those jeans babe."

"Oh you felt that?"

"Ohhhh yesss I did and you know what...it's turning me on." Then she ran out with the keys laughing all the way and he ran after her. They went home and were naked in about a second. They spent the rest of the day just lazing around in bed not really doing anything just enjoying each other's company.

**AN: Please review**


End file.
